


Curiosity killed the cat, but thankfully not Kakashi's boyfriend

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluffy, Goddammit, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Summons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: Obito had just wanted to know about summoning scrolls, and damn did that get him way more than he bargained for.





	Curiosity killed the cat, but thankfully not Kakashi's boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for the KKob week 2019, the prompt I chose is "Reincarnation"

It was the middle of summer, and a smoldering day. The trees seemed to droop, the stale stench of sweat filing the air, fans whirring non-stop. All of the windows were open in their house but knowing the wards would keep anyone out helped Kakashi relax slightly.

Obito wandered closer to him from behind, 

“Are you really gonna stand right in front of the fan?” Kakashi’s dirty look seemed to be a definite yes. Obito stood next to him, but not near close enough to share body heat, thank god. They looked out the glass door to see Kakashi’s Ninken race around the backyard.

“I kinda want one,” Obito mumbled to himself, the muttering piqued Kakashi’s interest,

“A ninken?” Obito looked a little surprised by Kakashi’s inquiry, which just made Kakashi more confused, why would Obito want a ninken in the first place? Kakashi’s seemed to prefer him at times. Obito seemed to stutter in a way, unable to know how to start his sentence,

“Well, ah, a summon I guess,” he shifted and made eye contact, and now a bit quieter, “but I don’t know how to get one, and I don’t want to seem like an idiot’ with one of Obito’s insecurities rising to the surface Kakashi knew he shouldn’t tease him about this, maybe later though…

Kakashi started to explain, “Well there’s a couple different types of summoning scrolls,”

“Uh huh”

“There's the one i have, actually mines complex, so there’s scrolls that will summon a specific creature and scrolls that summon a creature that is based of your soul or something”

“Uh huh”

“The one with a connection to your soul tend to be stronger and follow instructions better by the way’

“Uh huh”

Kakashi finished his mini lecture with jazz hands and, 

“Any questions?”

“Where do you get them?” Kakashi drew a blank, his was given to him by his father.

“Well, you see, a fairy by the name of yuyu gives them to good boys and girls and they-” Obito swatted him and told him he’d ask Rin’s girlfriend Anko. She'd tease him endlessly but she was also extremely resourceful.

During their next weekly dinner at Rin and Anko’s place, Obito asked Anko about summons and she jumped out her chair, 

“I got just the thing, it’s fucking perfect! Hold on,” She loudly exclaimed and ran off to somewhere in her house. While they waited Rin and Kakashi chatted aimlessly while Buttercup, Anko’s Boa Constrictor slithered into Obito’s lap begging shamelessly for scraps.

Anko returned with a huge scroll that made her teeter towards the side she was carrying it on, and informed them they should go outside. Rin chastised her saying they could do it after they ate. Anko was practically vibrating with excitement during the rest of the meal and rushedly ate. Rin found her antics both frustrating and amusing, with a dramatic sigh Rin said, 

“Well, now, that we’re finished I guess you could try out your summoning thing,” she joked,

Anko pecked her on the cheek, “Hush, alright fuckbois let’s go,” Rin sighed for real this time as informed Anko for the thousandth time that her former teammates had names.

They settled outside, and Anko started to explain the scroll’s functions, “It’s one of the soul ones you mentioned earlier, and i have these,” she held up a much smaller scroll that was about the size of her forearm, “So you won’t have to carry this huge thing around, I just have to transfer the summon’s chakra to the smaller one, got it” 

‘I think so?” Anko ignored his hesitance, and grabbed his arm and forced his hand on the larger scroll, 

“Now pump your chakra into it, you might feel a pulling sensation, that’s normal” Anko told him, he gulped but nevertheless followed her instructions. After pumping his chakra into it for a couple seconds he thought it wasn’t working until he felt the heat. It felt like it should be searing, but it didn’t hurt but the intensity of the warmth grew. It felt like standing in the middle of a bonfire without getting burnt.

Then a shrill cry shook the ground, and a fireball shot out of the now glowing scroll, the fireball had a creature burning in it, and it crashed to the ground. Dread crawled inside Obito, what in the seven hells did he summon? Something from those heels? It’s piercing shriek made Obito cringe, whatever it was, it was large. Three humans could probably ride it, if he could figure out what it was.

Smoke started to fill the area, and ash started to fall around them. Then after a horrifying couple of minutes the entire creature had turned to ash and the group walked towards it, then Obito noticed something moving in the ash, something small, then he heard a chirp and grabbed it gently. A small chick with flaming wings was now cradled in his hands, it was almost like a oddly shaped candle, it emitted a little warmth but no where near the point of burning anyone.

“You summoned a fucking phoenix?” Anko asked disbelief evident in her voice, Obito nearly didn’t hear her, he was completely focused on the little puff of flame and feathers in her hands that cheeped softly. Rin reminded Anko to transfer the chakra to the smaller scroll and Anko motioned for Obito to place the chick on the now opened scroll, and then told him to put some of his blood on the scroll.

He tried to bite his thumb like his boyfriend, he broke skin but didn’t get nearly enough skin. He ignored Kakashi’s poorly hidden laughter, he even heard him snort, the asshole. He decided to just nick himself with a kunai.

Anko checked over the scroll before humming in content a putting it in Kakashi’s hands as his were still cradling the chick. Rin asked, 

“Shouldn’t it be returned?” Anko relieved Rin of her worries and also answered Obito’s unasked question by telling them the summon is able to go back whenever they want. After a couple more hours and cooing over the bird the duo decided to retire back to their place, 

“Bye, have a goodnight,” Kakashi said already turning away leaving his boyfriend with the girls, Obito turned towards Anko, 

“Thank you,” then he looked at the both of them, “have a goodnight you guys”  
They replied with a thanks and “You too,” before closing the door. Obito turned and had to run a little to catch up with his favorite dumbass. Kakashi was unnaturally stiff and not necessarily twitchy but definitely restless. Obito felt a twang of concern, 

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi looked at him and kept walking, Obito hated when Kakashi got like this, always refusing to let in. Plus the silent treatment sucked too. Kakashi opened his mouth to say something then closed just as suddenly, then turned to Obito. Then quick as a flash yanked down his mask and placed a kiss on Obito’s lips then pulled his mask up and started snickering,

“Just wanted a kiss” The bastard started walking normally with a happy twinkle in his eye. Obito gasped and punched his arm, 

“You suck, I was worried!” Kakashi claimed he couldn’t help it, then snaked an arm around his waist, 

“So the bird of reincarnation, huh?” The subject change was obvious but Obito didn’t care too much. He almost shrugged before remembering he probably shouldn't when carrying a baby bird. Then Kakashi asked much more serious than he was a few moments ago, 

“Do you think it represents anything? Is it important to you?” the intensity of his gaze made Obito a bit uncomfortable, Kakashi was rarely this serious, 

“Not that I can think of...maybe the fire has something to do with my clan or something, I just really don’t know Kakashi…” His boyfriend seemed to realize how tense Obito was and eased off a bit but kept sneaking glances at him like he was expecting something more.

When they reached their place Kakashi seemed to actually be normal again, or as normal as Kakashi got at least. With a small puff and a flicker the bird had returned to where it normally existed. Obito wondered why the phoenix? He thought he’d get something that would counterpart Kakashi… He’d probably understand why at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloe please live a kudos/comment. Also please tell me if you find any spelling errors or the like!


End file.
